fp13fandomcom-20200213-history
Botanist
It is like... you know man, when you grow little... the little plants in the ground? And like, you go and grow happy mushrooms? And like, when people harsh your mellow, you can just take a nettle out, and wack them to death with flower power, maaaaaan. Well, ahem, yes! You are a hippie. You can make some of the best healing foods in the game, and the most lethal too. Also, you can grow hallucinogens and toxins! Just make sure you know what plants you are growing, or you will wind up dead from eating a bad shroom, total bummer. ]] Plants are people too! For the full chart with plant types, what they look like, and what they do, please check out the Guide to hydroponics. Fertilizer types EZ-Grow: The Cheapest Fertiliser, and possibly the most useful. Keeps the plant alive, and mutates its stats. Left-4-Zed: Make the potency go crazy high, but takes forever to harvest. Switch to another fertilizer if it takes too long. Robust Harvest: The amount goes crazy high come harvest time. THIS'S WHERE TH' SEEDS LIVE! GIT YOU SOME! Head to the vending machine, get some seeds. There may be hidden seeds in the machine, if you know how to PROPERLY HACK IT, then do so and collect the rewards. The Chef Take your yummy vegetables to window on the right side where the chef will be, then have him cook them up! There are many different foods the chef can make from different foods you grow. Or, as an alternative, have him blend different things for you. Blended foods provide a concentration of various materials that can be separated from nutriment reagents. Tools of the Trade You get a few fun tools as a botanists that will make your life so easy when growing plants: * Hatchet. It's a rather robust small cutting tool used to make planks and pumpkin helmets. * Mini Hoe. NOT THAT KIND. This one is meant to claw, or perhaps filter, out weeds from the hydroponic trays. Requires multi-clicking, but makes the plants healthy for longer. * Plant-b-Gone Spray bottle. Kill hydroponic plants, kill alien weeds too, can be filled with other chemicals. Does minor toxin damage, but absolutely devastates plant persons. * Plant analyzer. It tells you basically everything about your plant, including its killing / drugging / healing properties. * Bucket. And three of those. These are buckets, you can mix chemicals inside them too. And you can use them to fill the empty spray bottles with water (for some reason?). Things you should get from the outside: * A tool box. * Toxin Med kit. Because sometimes you can get TOO high. * A Multi Tool. To hack the seed vendor. * Insulated Gloves. In case you fail to hack it the first time. * An engineer. Because electricity will fucking kill you. * Poly acid, in a spray bottle. It will melt down your fail crops. * Space cleaner, in a spray bottle. It will clean the goo left behind from the acid. * Various Chemicals to mutate or treat your plants with. So Harsh, Bro People like to break into hydro and steal your spray bottles, because they can fill them with water polyacid. I suggest to take all the bottles inside a safe enough spot in hydro, or actually stay in the hydroponics bay. You can also hand them out like candy. It's not like you need all of them. Chemicals A good suggestion is to BEG the chemist to make you stuff, try to aim for useful ammonia or mutagens. Different chemicals do different things to your plants when injected. Please, experiment until you find a blend you like! Most of your crops can be blended down into chemical themselves. Keep this in mind. An alternative to chemicals is a floral somatoray. You can get it from the scientists unless they and/or the shaft miners are being lazy fucks (which is always). It is a gun that shoots mutation that either increases yield or tries to change the plant into a new version (Guide to hydroponics). Dirt If you happen to come across a Shaft Miner that hasn't taken a hardsuit and gone off to explore space, then you're half way there. Get some sand, use it to make sandstone, then take three sandstone to make dirt. Congratulations, you are no longer restricted to tiny water tubs for growing now. Be warned though, it is not the most efficient method of planting, as there are no lights to indicate needs for water, fertilizer, etc. Have fun surrounding theatre with bananas and watching the clown collapse in sheer joy. Little Shop of Horrors As a traitor, it is not recommended to use your plants as weapons, as they take too long to grow to effective DEATH levels. If you have an easy objective, quickly rush out and get it out of the way, head back and get your plants growing. Your leather gloves give no prints onto a crime scene, so if you ditch your equipment (or hide it) you should be fine enough so no one knows it was you. You can also intoxicate some food if you get your hands on a dropper (just hope whoever you want to die eats it) An Average Round as a Botanist Category:Jobs